Opening Cage Doors
by Rhino7
Summary: One way or another, the war will soon end. Teaser for the upcoming finale to my Alliance-verse stories.


**Opening Cage Doors**

**By Rhino7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or storyline. This oneshot is mine, as are the OCs mentioned.**

**All righty. I finally got the finale drafted. For the past few years, I have been writing KH stories under the umbrella of my Alliance universe. Now, all good things must come to an end. The finale will consist of three separate stories tying together into a trilogy. The three parts are respectively titled: **_**Sentient Midnight; **__**Hands That Weave Webs;**_** and **_**The Sorcerer's War**_**.**

**This oneshot serves as the teaser-esque ditty to that finale. It was constructed to allow one sentence per scenario per character. Enjoy.**

**My musical muse for this was a piece by Immediate Music titled "Mother of All Battles." Give it a listen. It's epic. No affiliation.**

**..:-X-:..**

_This world…_

**The darkness came like a vertical horizon, eclipsing the sunrise over Radiant Garden, and bringing with it a bone chilling silence that seeped through the evacuated streets of the town.**

"Wait," Riku faced the old man, "You're saying that Kingdom Hearts is a cage?"

**Rinoa hit her knees, covering her ears to try and block out the whispers in her ears:_ join us_.**

"As of three o'clock this afternoon," The Head of the Allied Council announced across all mediums, "the Alliance has issued a mandatory evacuation of the world of Radiant Garden; take only what you need, and do not expect to return."

**The darkness tore through Traverse Town like fire through paper, consuming everything in sight; Cid's grip slipped, and Beverly screamed as the darkness dragged her down with the rest of the First District.**

"It's not in me," Yuffie pleaded, desperate tears rolling down her cheeks, as she remained chained to her chair in Merlin's house, "Please, let me go; IT'S NOT IN ME!"

**Tifa handed her six month old daughter Mikayla to Jake Alms as the rest of the evacuation ships loaded for departure; she and Jake exchanged a short, meaningful look, and then she watched the ship take off…possibly forever.**

Kairi looked up from her sweating palms, "How do we open the cage?"

**Aerith lifted her hands, commanding the Lifestream to rise up from the bowels of the planet's Heart, commanding control to combat the oncoming darkness; the ground below her feet trembled, and then the vaporous green current began to course up from the rocks.**

"This wasn't exactly my first choice," Beth confessed, "But it might be all we have left."

**The prison in the deserts of Agrabah was in chaos from the riots; no one noticed the lone prisoner who casually slipped out of his cell, commandeered an Allied Gummi, and disappeared into the Arabian night.**

Sora looked painfully to the others, "I remember Project Stasis."

**Under the starless sky on the black planet, Cloud flexed his fists, feeling the power of pure darkness flowing through his veins; it was time to end this.**

"Come back," Agent Mike heard James scream, "Please, stop this and come back!"

**Tifa's father hesitated when Tifa asked that question; where was Mom?**

Ansem the Wise lifted his hands placatingly, "There is no leash, Ultimecia; please, you have to listen to reason: there is no way to control the darkness."

**The space fleet of the Alliance stretched almost entirely around the entrance to The End of the World; the armada peeled out and into formation, prepared to combat the swelling darkness that threatened to swallow everything in sight.**

"I am what you call a Cetra," Aerith's mother smiled down at her, "and you are too; it means that, if we listen closely, we can hear the world speak."

**Mrs. Strife cocked her shotgun, instructing her young son Cloud to go upstairs and wait for her while she forced her traitorous husband out of her house.**

"It's not a matter of opening the cage," Merlin said slowly, "We must decimate it."

**Private McCallister quickly unloaded her pistol in a barrage of bullets into the army of Heartless; they were hopelessly outnumbered at the broad expanse of nothing at The End of the World, but Leon kept pushing forward, so she did too.**

"That's what this was about," Sephiroth said quietly, "That is what this war has always been about…"

**Raine Leonhart opened her front door and gasped, finding a wounded soldier on her steps.**

"Then I guess that's what we'll do," Leon faced the incredulous group, "We're going to destroy Kingdom Hearts."

**Shockwaves blasted out from the epicenter of the detonation, demolishing everything in its path; the fire that followed turned all to dust as the doors of Kingdom Hearts shattered.**

…_has been connected._

**..:-X-:..**

**A/N:** The lead-up prequel that set the stage for this finale trilogy was recently completed, and the title of it was _T Minus One Year_. Expect the first chapter of _Sentient Midnight_ sometime within the next week or so!


End file.
